harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gareth (LoH)
Gareth 'is a bachelor in ''Harvest Moon: Light of Hope. This magical wizard has come to the island to study its lifeforms. He tends to over-evaluate what he sees; even the simplest tasks require much research and study for him. '''Schedule Gifts Note Events Note Event 1 Mountains / 6:00am - 7:00pm / Any Weather *Must have completed Gareth's 1st and 2nd request* You'll find Gareth on the Mountain appearing to be trying to recite Hamlet. Upon pressing him further, he reveals that he is in deep contemplation over why his apple "fell". Tabitha appears to let him know how dumb he is for worrying so much over it. After he tries to explain himself, Tabitha settles the matter by eating his apple. Appearing to come to some revelation, Gareth turns to you for a response. *'You're funny.' +FP (Best Answer) *'You're so diligent.' +FP *'You're strange.' ---- Note Event 2 Gareth's House / Tue or Thur 5:00 pm-5:00am OR Sat 5:00pm-9:00pm / Any Weather *Must have completed Gareth's third request* You enter Gareth's home to find him alone thinking. This leads to a conversation revealing Gareth wasn't close with any of his family. You press him and he reveals that he thinks of his master Edmond. Pressing him more on how he feels about Tabitha, he comments with some strain that he thinks of her as an "annoying" older sister. Just at that moment, Tabitha enters and begins to antagonize you and Gareth. After a small bout of banter back and forth you reveal to her what Gareth had previously said. Gareth of course, denies this, but Tabitha believes it anyways leaving in a much better mood than before. Afterwards, Gareth says that he takes back what he said about her, wishing she'd leave the island altogether and admit defeat. You express anger and Gareth explains he was only making a jest, and that he seriously doubts she'll ever leave the island, as long as Edmond remains there. *'You seem lively.' +FP (Best Answer) *'Would you leave if you lost?' *'Please don't fight.' ---- Note Event 3 Gareth’s House / Tue, Thurs, Or Saturday 5:00pm-9:00pm / Any Weather *must have completed Gareth’s 4th request* You enter Gareth's home to find him speaking with Sofia, Gabriel, and Micheal. After giving them information on the upcoming weather they surprise human by inviting him over to cheese fondue to thank him. Gareth attempts to tell them no, but he’s overwhelmed and eventually relents. After Sofia, Gabriel, and Michael leave you speak to him about what just transpired, saying he seemed envious of their close relationships. Confused, Gareth says he wasn’t envious, but that for some reason it did warm his heart. He then wonders what living with people you love would be like and how his own emotions would react to it. The topic has piqued his interest. *Do you want to live with me? +FP (Best Answer) *Let’s try living together! +FP ---- Note Event 4 Lighthouse Overlook / 10am-4pm / Any Weather * Gareth told the farmer that he's reminiscing about the restoration of the lighthouse, and how he was grateful to her. Then, he told the farmer that he had confirmed that he felt disappointed when the farmer told him it was a joke that she wants him to live with her. * What are you talking about? (Best Answer) * Huh? * Oh, right. | (Best answer 2) * And? He admits likes the farmer, but the farmer doesn't understand. He then apologized for being rude and confessed once again to the farmer and told her that he's serious. The farmer will blush and he couldn't help but say that she is a cute person. ---- Note Event 5 Requests / Mail Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Bachelors